Between 1972 and 1975 we examined 7,663 normal newborns for minor anomalies, normal variations and birth marks. Anthropologic measurements were made on 1,558 of these infants. The infants were classified by race and the incidence of about 95 minor anomalies and normal variations has been calculated separately for black and white males and females. We propose to determine whether the infant with multiple minor anomalies (but no known major malformations) is more likely to exhibit abnormal development than the infant with no minor anomalies. An extensive assessment by a developmental psychologist is proposed for samples of black and white infants at least 3 1/2 to 4 years old, who are grouped by the number of anomalies and the family's socioeconomic status. The developmental evaluation will include the Stanford-Binet, Vineland Social Maturity Scale, Developmental Test of Visual Motor Integration and McCarthy Scale of Children's abilities. All children will have a hearing test. Newborns with microcephaly, macrocephaly, hypotelorism and hypertelorism will have the same evaluation. 30 infants with one major and 3 or more minor anomalies will be evaluated for slow development and chromosome abnormalities. 31 infants with 2 or 3 cafe-au-lait spots at birth and their parents will be examined for signs of neurofibromatosis. 14 infants found at birth to have a light tuft of hair will be examined for signs of tuberous sclerosis. 7 infants with facial portwine stain will be evaluated for signs of Sturge-Weber syndrome. 34 infants exposed to diphenylhydantoin in utero will be evaluated for dysmorphic features and evidence of neurologic and developmental abnormalities. Two infants exposed to warfarin in utero will be evaluated.